Chemistry of a Car Crash
by Jenn1984
Summary: The emotional break down of a car crash.


I wrote this a while back, before I wrote the one for Supernatural. If you would like to read the companion, you can find it on Psychfic under this same name. My dear friend MusicalLuna wrote it.

I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Psych.

* * *

_I feel so..._

Trapped. A fortress of jagged metal surrounds me, barring escape. I try to pull myself up, but I am thwarted as millions of tiny pins retaliate against my efforts. I let out a soundless cry, then lie still, biting my bottom lip until I taste blood.

_I feel so..._

Anxious. Lightning illuminates the sky above, shortly followed by a burst of roaring thunder. My mind wanders for a brief moment to something familiar and I see myself on the beach, the thunder reminding me of crashing waves.

_I feel so..._

Cold. Silent raindrops begin their assault, steadily gaining force with each passing second. I close my eyes, allowing tears and the raindrops to mingle as a stinging numbness begins to take hold of my body.  
_  
I feel so..._

Alone. Seconds, minutes, hours...time holds no meaning as I lay there, unnoticed, in my steel prison. I do my best to remain optimistic, but dark thoughts begin to spread through me like a virus in my solitary state.  
_  
I feel so..._

Hopeless. I begin the slow and steady process of shutting down. Familiar faces glide airily throughout my mind; my mother, my father, friends, co-workers. I find my thoughts lingering on his image and a deep wave of regret fills my lungs.  
_  
I feel so..._

Confused. A dull rumbling reaches my ears and I begin straining to figure out the noise. I search my clouded mind and remember that I am on a road not often traveled; I must be imagining the sound.

_I feel so..._

Relieved. The rumbling grows louder and louder until the unmistakable sound of an engine stops somewhere behind me. I open my eyes and begin to turn my head in the direction of the footsteps, but my body rebels against my actions once more. I try to call out to my hopeful savior, yet my voice refuses to comply.

_I feel so..._

Hopeful. I hear a thud and the footsteps grow more rapid, the sound of the soft ground squelching beneath a pair of shoes. I tip my head as far as my aching body will allow in time to see my savior crashing to his knees, spraying my face with mud and stale rainwater. Sputtering, I regain my focus and concentrate on my savior. Recognition immediately grips me and a surge of joy rushes through my veins.

_I feel so..._

Shocked. The panicked look on his normally mischievous face slackens my joyful state, replacing it with a blow of surprise. I follow the movements of his hands, hovering, unsure. Hot, unsteady breath tickles my face as he lowers himself towards me and I watch his eyes moving rapidly over my frame, slowly working their way to my face. Once they reach their destination, our eyes lock together and his fearful gaze pierces my own with the force of a thousand bullets, hitting me all at once.

_I feel so..._

Bewildered. With trembling hands he reaches out, lightly brushing them over my cold cheeks. I can feel his palms shaking against my damp skin as he applies more and more pressure to my face. He finally rests them tightly on my cheeks and I can feel his weight shifting, as if he can no longer support his own body. I close my tired eyes and listen as urgent, muffled whispers escape his quivering lips, attaching themselves to my ears, but I have yet to decipher their meaning. Every fiber of my being screams with the desire to understand.

_I feel so..._

Conflicted. His hands begin shaking more violently and the whispers become more forceful with each word that departs his mouth. Realization dawns on me as I finally come to comprehend his anxious babbling. "Oh God, please, Juliet, please don't die. Just...just hang on, I'm going to get you help. Oh, Jules." A small ounce of fear rises to my throat, threatening to overtake me as I listen to his fearful words. I open my eyes and the feeling is abruptly overrun by a growing sense of comfort when I look at him. His presence is like a soft breeze on a warm day; it soothes me. I feel his hand squeeze my own and I am at peace.

_I feel so..._

Abandoned. Fear begins to grip me once more as he loosens his hold on my hand. Soft whispers depart his lips but I do not hear them, concentrating solely on the fact that he is slipping away from me. I try to hold on, but to no avail; he's let go. He straightens and moves out of my line of vision, causing my panic to rise even further. Where is he going? He just got here, he can't leave me! I need him, come back! His voice reaches my ears, but I need to see; I need his face, his warmth, his touch. My head turns in his direction, causing my nose to be greeted by the sickly sweet smell of saturated grass and mud. I weakly reach out in the direction of his voice and force myself to be heard. "Shawn..."

_I feel so..._

Distressed. All of my urgent pleas go unnoticed as the heavy raindrops overcome the sound of my frail voice. I reach out further, blinding pain attacking my body like a legion of fire ants, yet I refuse to let myself give up, this time connecting with my target. With horribly shaking fingers, I tug feebly on his sodden pant leg and his name breaks free from my lips once more. "_Shawn._" Another shot of burning agony reveals itself and I am unable to hide my distress. The utter desperation must have been apparent in my tone and on my face, because I see his cell phone fall to the ground, his own body following shortly after. I try to ease my nervous breathing as I stare at his pale complexion, glowing gingerly in the soft light burning from the headlight of his bike.

_I feel so..._

Reassured. The familiarity of his face breathes new hope into my weary lungs and I gasp, loudly. Shock and worry are apparent in his gaze, his unsteady hands frozen, poised just above my face. A sudden sense of extreme longing grips me firmly while I stare only to gradually fade as he replaces his moist, tremulous hands upon my cheeks, stroking them lightly. A pleasant shiver of reassurance runs smoothly up my spine and I gratefully let my face rest within his comforting grasp, slowly forgetting the agonizing pain I felt only moments before. He falls closer, gently resting his balmy forehead against mine. The tantalizing smell of his hair, as tiny droplets of water weep lightly onto my face, seizes my nose and I deeply inhale the fruity scent it exudes; the delicious smell I have so often taken for granted in the past. Never again, I think determinedly.

_I feel so..._

Warm. Slight disappointment runs through me when he lifts up his head, bringing with him the calming fragrance of his hair, and his eyes once again fixate on me, hazel irises darting wildly around. I realize I can feel my teeth clattering against each other and his soft fingertips gently brush against my shivering, icy lips. "You must be freezing." The quaking in his voice betrays his intrepid facade and I wish I could comfort him. Then I feel a strong, clammy hand as it clasps with mine, his cold fingers intertwining with my own, causing my body to warm slightly from the feel of his soft skin against mine. He brings himself closer and, with a graceful tenderness, places our interlocked hands to his cheek. A painful expression flashes across his face and he opens his mouth only to close it again, as if he is unsure. He sighs, settling on, "I wish I could do better than this." He doesn't realize I stopped shivering when he brought my hand to his face.

_I feel so..._

Safe. My hand continues to rest on his cheek, still locked within his firm grasp. The stubble on his face feels prickly against my knuckles, but I gladly welcome the sensation. His grip tightens on my hand as he gently smoothes away a few stray hairs from my eyes, and I lean into his touch while the feeling of his heartbeat through his fingertips sends chills through my pained, tired body. Hot, sticky breath warms my tingling hand as I watch his chest rise and fall; the steady rhythm keeps my own breathing calm, despite the crushing weight of the wreckage upon me. Every trace of fear I had been harboring before this has vanished. Suddenly I hear the faint sound of wailing sirens in the distance and Shawn brings himself closer to me, his lips tenderly meeting my ear. "Help is coming, Jules. Just hold on a little longer." His delicate whisper is enough to rejuvenate my lifeless frame and I let out a whaling breath of relief. He brought me back when I was on the brink of death and I can't help but feel the explosion of a new life coursing through my veins.

_I feel so..._

_Alive._


End file.
